All The Things He Said
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Some people in this cruel world can't accept everything and that's ok. But when it comes to love...screw the world. RyanTroy.


**Author's Note: Ok, this is a new sonfic called **_All The Things He Said. _**I changed the words a little so they can fit. You may know the song called **_All The Things He Said _**by t.A.T.u. I just changed all the "he's" to "he's". Most of the story is told in flashbacks. So I hope you like it! Oh, yeah this is Ryan and Troy, so if you don't like slash then please click the back button because I don't need any flames. So you've been warned. So please enjoy!**

****

**_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head) _**

All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

Everything was so perfect. We were so happy. You just don't know how hard we tried to keep this a secret. We would only share one or two glances during the school day then when we were in the privacy of our homes, we could do whatever. But that all changed, and now almost everyone hates us.

_**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_

I keep wondering how I got myself into this mess. It was all a big shock to me when this happened. You see Troy and I got paired together for a science project, which we weren't to fond about. I mean, I have had a huge crush on him since middle school but he never really even talked to me and of course he was straight. I guess over the course of the project we had gotten close and he started to really confide in me. He told me about his relationship with Gabriella and how it was going down the drain. Then one day he came running to my house with tears in his eyes and that day changed our lives forever.

"_Troy, what's wrong?" I asked when I opened the door. _

"_Can I come in?" He asked wiping away his tears. I nodded, took his hand and lead him up to my room. We sat on my bed and I asked him again what was wrong not realizing that I was still holding his hand._

"_It's Gabriella." He said softly. _

"_What about her? Is she alright?" Something serious had to happen for him to be acting like this. _

"_Of courses she's aright. She's alright now because she's not with me." Troy said looking like he was going to shed more tears. _

"_I'm so sorry." Was all I could say._

"_It's just I loved her so much! How could she do this to me?" He yelled. I still had my hand in his while I rubbed his back in comfort. _

"_It's going to be ok. It may take a while but you will find someone better." I said._

_Troy looked up at me with a slight smile on his face, "Really, Ryan?" _

"_Yes. I mean, not to sound mean, Gabriella was so stupid for breaking up with someone like you." I said smiling at him. _

"_Thanks." He said giving me that beautiful smile of his and he wiped the rest of his tears on his sleeve. We then sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments when I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. I looked down to see that Troy was gently rubbing my thumb with his thumb. I smiled slightly at the sight and then looked up to see his sharp blue eyes meeting with mine. Then I only did the thing that felt right at that particular moment. I leaned in and kissed him. I was expecting him to jerk away from me and yell but he responded and then soon we were in a full blown out make out session. After a few minutes, I finally broke away. _

"_Ryan…"He trailed off breathlessly, but before he could say more I kissed him again. My dreams were coming true._

**_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free _**

All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
(All the things he said)  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things he said  
All the things he said

Now that was a few months ago. He had quickly gotten over Gabriella and we were together, but no one knew. It was best that way. I mean how would people react if they found out that East High's basketball star was gay? Troy was afraid of being shunned by everyone and I didn't want to force him to tell anyone. But I just wish that we could show our relationship to everyone. So we had been dating for a few months when our relationship came out. I would give anything to go back in time and change the events of that day.

_I walked into the school building and instantly my eyes met with Troy, who was standing by Chad talking. I smiled at him and he slightly smiled back. Chad then turned around to see what he was looking at but I quickly walked away before he could see me. Oh how I wanted to go up to Troy and kiss him but I couldn't. I mean Chad was the biggest homophobe on the planet and he constantly ridiculed homosexuals whenever he had the chance. That day he actually called me a 'fag' in front of the entire Theater class. I looked at Troy, who just looked at me with sadness. I knew that he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Even though it hurt that my own boyfriend wouldn't say anything, I just let it go because it was all we could do._

_Later that day Troy made sure that no one was looking and pulled me into an empty classroom. He kissed me on the lips._

"_I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. "I wanted to say something but you know…"_

"_I know." I said understanding. He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me again. We both sunk into the kiss and he pressed me up against the wall. His hands roamed through my hair and I managed to suppress a small moan. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued to heavily make out. We were so wrapped up into each other that we didn't even see the person looking at us through the classroom window. _

_It wasn't until after last period when everything happened. I was walking to my locker when someone grabbed me and threw me up against a random locker. It was Chad. He looked at me grinning evilly. _

"_Get off of me!" I yelled. By now everyone was gathered around to see what was going to happen._

"_Shut up you stupid fag!" And with that he punched me in the stomach and I grunted in pain and clutched the place where he hit me. He punched me again, but this time in the jaw, the blow was so hard that I fell to the floor. _

"_Please stop!" I cried. I shut my eyes from the pain. Before Chad could hit me again I heard a voice making its way through the crowd._

"_What hell is going on here?" I immediately recognized it as Troy's. _

"_Oh look it's fag number two!" Chad said announcing to everybody. Many people began to whisper and I opened my eyes to see Troy stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_What are you talking about?" Troy asked, but he knew damn well what he was talking about. _

"_Oh, don't play dumb! I saw you and your boyfriend kissing in an empty classroom!" Chad said. Then most people broke out into fits of giggles. I could see Troy's anger build up. He balled up both of his fist and darted towards Chad. The next thing I knew they were both rolling on the ground, with fist going about. Chad had got one punch in but then Troy punched him in the eye and then lifted him up and threw him up against the locker. Every gasped at this. Troy looked at me, Chad, then me again before picking me up help me walk out the building. _

**_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_**

_It seemed like we had been walking forever but in reality it was only about ten minutes. We finally stopped at the park and it was occupied- the little kids were still in school. We sat down on the closest bench and I sighed in relief. We sat in silence for a few moments until I broke it._

"_Troy, I'm so sorry." I whispered, hanging my head in shame._

"_What? Why?" He asked confused. I looked up at him incredulously. Was he even aware of the things that happen in the last twenty minutes? _

"_Troy, I ruined you!"_

"_You think that I would be mad because of what happen?" He asked. I nodded slowly while looking at the ground and he just wrapped his arms around me. "I don't care about any of that. I…I love you Ryan."_

_I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." He then leaned in and kissed me. At that moment I forgot about everything, the pain, Chad and the cruel world. _

**_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said, he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said_**

_The next morning I was debating on whether or not should I go to school. I decided to go because then I would have been abandoning Troy. I couldn't let him face all of this alone. I just couldn't. I made it to class just in time before the bell rung. I made my way to my seat and sat down. I immediately buried my head in some homework that I didn't to do, as a way of ignoring the whispers. I lifted my head up and everyone quickly turned back to their own work. I sighed and then turned around to see that Troy's desk was empty and then I noticed that Chad's seat was empty too. I wasn't so sure if I was happy or scared. About ten minutes later I was called down to the office. I walked out the classroom wondering why I was going to the office. Maybe it had to do with what happen yesterday. That was the only logic explanation. After a few turns down hallways, I was at the office. I was then led into the principal's office and I saw Troy sitting on one side of the office and Chad as far away from him as possible. I then noticed that Coach Bolton was there and so was my mom._

"_Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked she was supposed to be on her way to work._

"_Sit down Ryan." She said pointing to an empty chair next to her. I obeyed her and sat down. Troy stared at the ceiling when I tried to get his attention._

"_So do you boys know why you're here?" The principal asked us. All of three of us slowly nodded our heads. "Good then. I guess you know that fighting has huge consequences: suspension or possible expulsion." _

"_That's not fair!" Troy yelled. I was shocked at his sudden outburst and so was everyone else in the room. "Chad should be the only one who receives punishment. Ryan and I didn't do anything!"_

"_Well, why don't you tell me your side of the story."_

"_Fine." He began, "It was end of the day and I was walking to my locker when I saw a huge crowd of people. I broke through the crowd to see Chad standing over Ryan, who was in so much pain. Chad then said some things about Ryan and me and I got so mad that we started tackling each other. He punched me and then got him back. Afterwards I picked Ryan off the ground and we left."_

"_What kind of things did Chad say about you two."_

"_I ca- can't say." He stuttered._

"_Oh, sure you can Troy!" Chad said grinning. "Why don't you tell daddy and everyone else that you're a fag and that Ryan Evans is your little boy toy." After that little statement the whole room was quiet. I put my head in my hands and Troy did the same._

"_Ryan, please tell me that this isn't true." My mom said breaking the silence. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. I couldn't lie to her anymore even if it would break her heart._

"_Yes mom. I'm gay." I said. She turned away from me crying._

_**Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind**_

"_Troy?" Coach Bolton asked. Troy looked his father square and the eye._

"_Yeah dad. I'm gay too." Troy said not missing a beat. _

"_How could this happen?" Coach Bolton asked. "He did this to you, didn't he?" He said pointing directly at me._

"_He didn't do anything to me!" Troy said hopping out his seat. _

"_How can you say that? This boy turned you gay." _

"_Dad, just shut up! I don't care what you think about me and Ryan. I love him!" Troy yelled and with that he was out the door running. I did the only thing I could think of, so I ran out the door also. _

_**Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**_

"_Troy wait up!" I shouted after him. He was high tailing down the road until he turned into the park that we were just at the day before. He even sat down at the same bench. I ran towards him out of breath. I sat down next to him and I noticed that he was crying._

"_Troy, it's going to be alright." I said rubbing his back in the same fashion he did to me._

"_My dad hates me Ryan. How can that be alright?" Troy said still crying. _

"_I don't know, but it just will." _

"_Ryan, I didn't know loving someone would be this challenging." Troy said._

"_Well, with a relationship like ours what do you expect?" I said and he nodded in agreement._

"_I just wish that the world would except us. We've done nothing wrong." Troy whispered. _

"_The world is mean." I said and then I kissed him on the cheek._

"_I love you." He said to me._

"_I love you too."_

That was only a month ago. Troy and I still decided to see each other. We basically said _'screw the world' _and decided that we should no longer hide our relationship. It was hard at first, I mean everyone would stare at us like we had two heads and would secretly make fun of us. But eventually it all died down and Troy and I were all old news. But you know what, even if the noise hadn't died down, we wouldn't have given a damn.

**_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said._**

**Author's Note: Ok so what did you guys think? This is the longest songfic that I have ever written. But I think that it is pretty good. Well, let me know what you thought in a review. No flames please. **


End file.
